Unova
|introduction= |professor=Professor Juniper |starter= , , |villain=Team Plasma |league=Unova League |location= (games) Vertress City (anime) |pokelist=Unova Pokédex New Unova Pokédex |series= ! Best Wishes! Season 2 Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N |season=Black & White (14) Rival Destinies (15) Adventures in Unova (16) |generation= |games= |manga=''Fussing and Fighting'' }} The Unova region (Japanese: イッシュ地方 Isshu-chihō) is a region of the Pokémon world. It is the setting of and Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. It is far away from the four other large regions, and the Pokémon which inhabit Unova are diverse and different from those of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. In his director's column, Junichi Masuda suggested that the geographical and social background for Unova draws inspiration from the .Hidden Power of Masuda: Director's Columns"This new region was inspired by New York's Manhattan. I visited New York when Diamond and Pearl launched and I had the chance to wander around the town. When I walked through the streets, I saw a lot of different people having festivals and community events—Italian people, French people—they're coming from different countries and coexisting in one community", Junichi Masuda, Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 65 page 30. Although it is geographically based on New York City, it draws inspiration for its landmarks from the entire state of New York, which features a mixture of rural locations and urban areas as well as factory towns and industrial complexes. Etymology and design concept Etymology Unova's Japanese name, イッシュ Isshu, is derived from the Japanese word for "one variety", 一種 isshu, or １種類 isshurui. According to the game director Masuda, this is to express that although the region is diverse in species and race, they are all the same as living creatures when seen from a distance.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/interview/irbj/vol1/index2.html The region's English name likely comes from the Latin words unum (one) and nova (new). It may also be derived from united, considering its basis on the largest city in the United States. It also sounds like parts of the phrase Un'''ited States '''of A'''merica. Design concept Although some of Unova is geographically based on New York, the creators of the region took some liberties in regards to the surrounding areas. One of the largest cities in Unova, Castelia City, is based on , but to the immediate north of Castelia is (as opposed to a continuing metropolis as in real life) a vast desert. Nimbasa City, which is to the north of Castelia City, could be a reference to , which is located in Manhattan. Nacrene City, with its restored storehouses, is reminiscent of the ubiquitous lofts in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. The division of Unova may also be a reference to the . The Skyarrow Bridge is a reference to the , which connects Brooklyn and Manhattan. The Battle Subway is a reference to the , which is the most extensive public transit system in the world, as well as one of the oldest. History , according to the anime]] Mythological events In mythology, Unova was created by uniting the warring peoples of the land by twin heroes. They used a single dragon sometime more than 2500 years ago. The brothers started to argue over their beliefs; the elder brother sought truth and the younger brother sought ideals. Their arguments split the single dragon into , who sided with the older brother, and , who sided with the younger brother. Since they were both born from the same dragon neither could defeat the other and the brothers declared that there was no right side. However, eventually their sons continued the fight and both the dragons started to battle again, destroying the Unova region with their and powers before disappearing. Sometime after the original dragon had been split into Reshiram and Zekrom, one of the two brothers and their respective dragon created the Relic Castle, which was the seat of a new civilization for people and Pokémon. Also at an unknown point in the distant past, a civil war broke out in Unova that caused an intense forest fire. The many Pokémon that lived in the forest became trapped, though luckily the Swords of Justice came in to save them— moved away boulders that blocked their escape route, used its nimble movements to protect Pokémon from looming flames, and led the scared Pokémon out of the forest. These Pokémon would later become responsible for ending the war before disappearing into myths. According to Lacunosa Town legend, a long time ago, a large meteor came from the sky containing a . It was said that at night, the monster would appear in the town along with the cold winds and take away humans and to eat them. The residents of the town surrounded Lacunosa Town in a wall to keep the monster out, and a rule was then set on the town that forbade anyone from leaving at night and encouraged people to stay in their homes. While residents no longer believe this old story, they still stay inside of their houses at night to this day. The legendary monster, Kyurem, was really a remaining third Pokémon created when the primordial dragon had split into two. A legend says and once raced across Unova, tearing up the lands with their respective weather-controlling powers, not caring about settlements and creatures in their path. , seeing the massive destruction the pair had brought to the region and its inhabitants, is said to have punished them so that they would never repeat their actions. once entertained the people of Unova with song and dance, but when sorrow filled the hearts of people, Meloetta lost this melody and its red shoes. Dated history * 3,000 years prior to the events of Pokémon Black and White, the Relic items were created. * 2,500 years prior to the events of Pokémon Black and White, the Relic Castle was flourishing and the in front of it went to . * 200 years prior to the events of Pokémon Black and White, an ultra-rich family purchased and named Liberty Garden. * 200 years prior to the events of Pokémon Black and White, Village Bridge was constructed after the local river burst its banks, flooding the settlement that stood there previously. * 100 years prior to the events of Pokémon Black and White, the warehouses of Nacrene City were constructed. * 100 years prior to the events of Pokémon Black and White, started appearing in Chargestone Cave. * 50 years prior to the events of Pokémon Black and White, was seen for the first time when it appeared from far in the desert. Contemporary history Pokémon Black and White In contemporary history, a present containing three starter Pokémon—one each for Cheren, Bianca, and / —was sent to Hilda/Hilbert's house in Nuvema Town by Professor Juniper on their mothers' request, so that they could each start their Pokémon journeys through the Unova region, challenging each of Unova's eight Gyms in order to collect Badges and eventually reach the . During their travels, Hilda/Hilbert met and battled with the members of Team Plasma many times, including their king, N, and encountered the mysterious Shadow Triad, with events coming to a head at Dragonspiral Tower, where N managed to capture one of the members of the Tao trio and invited Hilda/Hilbert to face him after they had beaten the Pokémon League and resurrected the complementary dragon from the Light Stone /Dark Stone . On retrieving the appropriate stone from Nacrene Museum and defeating the Elite Four, Hilda/Hilbert reached the Champion's room, where N was waiting for them, having just defeated the Champion. N then summoned his castle, which rose out of the earth surrounding the Pokémon League; Team Plasma had been working tirelessly for years prior to build the fortress around the Pokémon League right under their nose, overworking the Pokémon gifted to them by Trainers they had emotionally manipulated into doing so for this purpose. N then invites Hilda/Hilbert into the castle to battle him in order to test the strength of their convictions. On entering the castle, Hilda/Hilbert are ambushed by all of the Seven Sages (except Ghetsis), who planned to defeat them so that their king's reign would be unopposed. Fortunately, Bianca arrived, bringing all the Gym Leaders of the region that she was able find with her (which includes all of them except for Chili, Cress, and Cilan, whom Bianca claimed she could not contact in time). The Gym Leaders then opted to engage the Seven Sages in battle on Hilda/Hilbert's behalf, so that they were able to ascend through the castle and defeat N. Eventually, Hilda/Hilbert reached Team Plasma's King in the throne room, where N summoned his member of the Tao trio, who subsequently came crashing through the farthest wall of the room. The presence of Reshiram /Zekrom then activated the player's dormant stone, which emerged from the Bag and transformed into its counterpart, Zekrom /Reshiram . The latter then allowed Hilda/Hilbert to attempt to capture them and after doing so, Hilda/Hilbert proceeded to defeat N in the ensuing battle. N's loss to his opponent caused Ghetsis to storm into the room in rage, insisting that N was a complete failure and a freak and revealing his true motivation for Team Plasma. By separating all other Pokémon from their Trainers, while Team Plasma retained their own, he, as leader of the group (acting through N), would have been left in a position of power from which he could have dominated the world. However, his delusions of grandeur were cut short by his defeat in a final Pokémon battle at the hands of Hilda/Hilbert followed by his arrest. N, however, was not arrested and subsequently flew from the land on Reshiram /Zekrom in order to do some soul searching in light of Ghetsis's revelations. He was not seen again in Unova, but there is a rumor that someone with a strong resemblance to N was spotted somewhere in a far-off region. Hilda/Hilbert then continued the rest of their journey, managing to also cover eastern Unova, (becoming the first person to successfully operate the Poké Transfer), locate and aid in the arrest of the remaining Seven Sages and eventually defeat the Pokémon League Champion themselves. Between Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 During the two years between the events of Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, construction of the road between Castelia City and Nimbasa City through the desert was either completed and a small settlement was established on this road , or abandoned after ancient ruins were discovered in the sand and excavated . The gate between and Nimbasa City was expanded into Join Avenue. The construction in the south of Driftveil City was completed, with the Pokémon World Tournament taking the place of the Cold Storage. The Entralink's moat was drained or dried up, and a different type of Entree now grows in the center. A section was taken out of a mountain to the east, with Lentimas Town built in the new space. Significant construction occurred in Undella Town, with moving away (except for the father) and their house being demolished; in its place, many new villas were built. In this construction effort, the mountain was dug away to the point where construction workers dug an entrance into Reversal Mountain. In addition, the Marine Tube was constructed between Undella Town and Humilau City. Furthermore, has collapsed. As a result, is closed and replaced by another path, and . Also, the entrance to Challenger's Cave has collapsed. Additionally, the coastline of Unova has changed between the games. As revealed via Memory Link, Ghetsis reforms Team Plasma during this period. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 / receives his/her first Pokémon from Bianca in his/her hometown of Aspertia City. Together with Hugh, who hopes to take back his sister's from Team Plasma, the duo takes on the new lineup of Gyms in the Unova region. After Nate/Rosa earns the from Drayden, Team Plasma attacks Opelucid City, covering the city in unbreakable ice. The Shadow Triad takes the opportunity to steal the DNA Splicers from Opelucid Gym. Nate/Rosa and Hugh chase Team Plasma to Humilau City, where after earning their final badge, the , they confront Zinzolin, Colress, and the Shadow Triad at the Giant Chasm. After the Triad releases Hugh's sister's Purrloin, now a , Hugh tells Nate/Rosa to go ahead and confront Team Plasma's leader, Ghetsis. Just before Ghetsis freezes Nate/Rosa alive with 's , N flies in on / , saving him/her. However, Ghetsis uses Kyurem's power to turn / back into an orb, then uses the DNA Splicers to fuse it with Kyurem, turning it into Black /White Kyurem. Nate/Rosa knocks out Kyurem, causing the two Pokémon to separate, then defeats an enraged Ghetsis. Thankful, N suggests that Nate/Rosa proceed to the . Heeding his words, Nate/Rosa ascend , defeats the Elite Four, and emerges victorious in battle with the new , Iris. After returning home, Hugh's sister thanks the player for helping her big brother, and tells Nate/Rosa that she has been dreaming of a calling Nate/Rosa's name. At Hugh's suggestion, Nate/Rosa returns to Victory Road, finding a Zoroark that leads him/her to the ruins of N's Castle, where N and Reshiram/Zekrom challenge them to battle. After being defeated, N says goodbye to his dragon and releases it by asking it to turn back into an orb to give to Nate/Rosa. Nate/Rosa climbs to the top of Dragonspiral Tower, and faces Reshiram /Zekrom again, this time, in an attempt to capture it. After this is done, N returns and tells the player that Kyurem has reawakened. With this, Nate/Rosa heads to the Giant Chasm again, catches Kyurem in its normal form, and recovers the lost DNA Splicers. Cities, routes, and other locations Demographics The Unova region has a total population of 949 including all the towns, cities and areas. Cities and towns Landmarks *Dreamyard *Wellspring Cave *Pinwheel Forest *Liberty Garden *Desert Resort *Relic Castle *Battle Subway *Lostlorn Forest *Cold Storage *Mistralton Cave *Chargestone Cave *Celestial Tower *Twist Mountain *Dragonspiral Tower *Moor of Icirrus *Challenger's Cave *Victory Road (Black and White) *N's Castle *Royal Unova *Giant Chasm *Undella Bay *Abyssal Ruins *Abundant Shrine *Poké Transfer Lab *P2 Laboratory *Entralink *Unity Tower *Floccesy Ranch *Pledge Grove *Virbank Complex *Pokéstar Studios *Castelia Sewers *Join Avenue *Cave of Being *Pokémon World Tournament *Reversal Mountain *Plasma Frigate *Victory Road (Black 2 and White 2) *Clay Tunnel *Underground Ruins *Strange House *Relic Passage *Seaside Cave Bridges and tunnels Given that Unova is spread across three strips of land divided by two rivers, a number of bridges and an underwater tunnel exist to allow free movement across the region. Each of them has its own characteristic features and are even popular tourist attractions; they are: * Skyarrow Bridge * Driftveil Drawbridge * Tubeline Bridge * Village Bridge * Marvelous Bridge * Marine Tube Anime-exclusive locations Mentioned only Routes Unlike previous regions, Unova's routes do not follow the same numbering system, with a jump to 301, but are numbered - , paralleling the Kanto region's numbering system and emphasizing Unova's dissociation from the previous four regions. In the anime, it is also far enough away from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh that travelling to or from the region required either via airplane (as Ash and Delia did to arrive in Unova) or by ship (as evidenced by the return journey), the latter also requiring passage through the Decolore Islands to reach Kanto. Geography ]] Unova is divided by two rivers that lead into an ocean to the south of it. These rivers cannot be surfed on, with the exception of the river directly below Village Bridge. It divides Unova into central and eastern peninsulas and a western landmass. These three landmasses are connected by five bridges, the Skyarrow Bridge, the Driftveil Drawbridge, the Tubeline Bridge, Marvelous Bridge, and the Village Bridge. The eastern part of Unova is further divided by mountains that makes a southeast part and northeast part. The southeastern part is important to Trainers who want to compete in the Pokémon league since two Gyms are located there, but the northeastern part is not since there are no Gyms there and it mostly has tourism, as evidenced by the amount of people speaking foreign languages. Further away from this bundle of towns is where the is located. Interestingly, the northeastern part is the only place in the region to find Pokémon species foreign to Unova outside of Swarms. The central peninsula of Unova consists of two of the largest cities in the Pokémon world, Castelia City and Nimbasa City, as well as Opelucid City further north, all of which contain Gyms. Every bridge in Unova connects to the central part of the region from either the east or west. The western side contains medium-sized towns and more varied landscapes but it also has three Gyms there, making it another destination to visit for any Pokémon Trainer. Unova is a mixture of urban and rural land. The region features 21 settlements which reflect the diversity of the region. Many cities have buildings that resemble real-world buildings, such as Striaton City and Castelia City. However, some cities remain the way buildings in the past do, such as Humilau City, which has mostly wooden buildings on platforms above the ocean. Castelia City, a sprawling metropolis, is one of the largest cities in the Pokémon world. Nuvema Town, which is inhabited by the Pokémon expert Professor Juniper, is smaller and quieter. Black City is a version-exclusive city found only in Pokémon Black. Unova's landscape also features several forests (one of which, White Forest, is also version-exclusive), a desert, a magnetic cave and areas where the move can be used outside of battle. Although Unova appears in some ways more technologically advanced than the previous regions, this development is not spread across the whole of the region. There are several aesthetic differences in the region depending on the version; in Pokémon White and White 2, these changes make the geography more rural looking, while in Pokémon Black and Black 2, these changes are more technological in appearance. Climate The climate of Unova, unlike other regions, solely depends on the time of the year. Unlike previous regions, where climatic change was experienced locally (that is to say, some routes would always feature snow, and some routes would always feature rain), Unova is susceptible to national seasonal change. Spring, summer, autumn, and winter each last approximately thirty days, and recur three times each within a year. Each season brings with it different weather patterns, unlocks different events, and presents altered Pokémon availabilities. Unova League The Unova League is the regional Pokémon League of the Unova region. After obtaining the eight Badges of the region a Trainer may battle the Elite Four at the building. Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion |d= |league=Unova}} |type2=Dragon|pic2=VSIris 2.png|m2=Iris|mjap2=アイリス|mrm2=Iris }} |} Trivia * Unova is the first main series region to be based on a real-world region outside of Japan. * Unova has the most population of any region, with 949 inhabitants living in its cities, towns, and areas. ** Unova is also the region that has the most settlements, with 21. * Unova is the only region without: ** an actual or former Gym ** a regional Pokédex that starts with a starter Pokémon (although the Grass-type starter Pokémon is still entry #001, its Pokédex starts with as #000) ** the evolution families of , , , , , , and in its regional Pokédex * Unova is the only main series region which does not use a romanization of the Japanese name as its English name, and the only region whose name is different among all translations of the games. * Except Black City and White Forest, all English names of cities and towns in Unova come from different types of cloud or cloud phenomena. Likewise, except Black City and White Forest, all Japanese names of cities and towns in Unova come from traditional patterns. * In some UK pre-release material, Unova was referred to as '''Alleos. * Unova is the region with the most Gym Leaders, with 14 in total. * Unova has the most Gyms in cities, with all eleven of them. Sinnoh and Kalos both also have all of their Gyms in cities, but only have eight Gyms each. * Unova is the only region in which multiple gyms specialize in the same type: the Striaton Gym (which also specializes in and ) and the Humilau Gym both specialize in types, and the Nacrene Gym and Aspertia Gym both specialize in types. * Unova is the only region to have two Victory Roads. In other languages See also * * References * * * de:Einall es:Teselia fr:Unys it:Unima ja:イッシュ地方 zh:合众地区